Don't Take It The Wrong Way
by IThinkImFallingForYouYacker
Summary: When a misunderstanding about who's cheating on who comes up in Anubis House, will the couples survive? Rated T for Toast.
1. Prologue

**Here's my new story called Misunderstanding. I hope you like it. I don't own House Of Anubis but I do own a piece of toast.**

**_Prologue_****~  
**The streets of Liverpool, England were silent. Well, except for Anubis House. There was a fight going on that will never be won. You might think that it's a simple boyfriend/girlfriend argument. Well, you're wrong. It's an argument about who's cheating on who. Is it Amfie? Or maybe Jara? Or it could be Fabina or Peddie. You won't find out from me, but you will find out from the Anubis students.

**I hope you guys like it so far. It will be a good story. Trust me.**


	2. The War Begins

**Ok. I did change the title of the story. I don't own House Of Anubis, but I do own the fighting in my stories.**

**_3rd Person POV_**

The fighting all began with Eddie and Nina. The 'Neddie' rumor spread over the summer. But none of the Anubis students would know if it was true or not. You're probably asking why. Well, Eddie and Nina were in America. Let's start 2 weeks ago.

_**Nina's POV  
**_"I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU!" I screamed. "WELL WHY DID YOU AND EDDIE GO OUT AT MIDNIGHT?" Fabian screamed back louder. "It was nothing! We had to talk. That's it." I said calmly. "Well why didn't you tell me?" Fabian asked. "It was private, ok?" I replied. "Lies, lies, lies the cheater says" Patricia said. "I AM NOT DATING EDDIE!" I yelled. "WHY DID YOU TWO GO OUT AT MIDNIGHT THEN?" Patricia screamed. "Fine. I won't go near Eddie for the rest of the time I'm at Anubis, ok?" I said. Before anyone could answer I walked out the door.

_**Eddie's POV**_

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!" I screamed at Patricia. "Whatever Slimeball" she replied walking out. Why isn't she believing me?! I wonder what happened with Fabina. Oh wait, I know. Patricia is going to go join the argument.


	3. What?

**Sorry I haven't uploaded anything on this chapter lately. I don't own House of Anubis.**

_**3rd Person POV**_

Nina walked into her and Amber's bedroom angrily. She walked to her bed and grabbed her phone. Nina dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" the voice asked, most likely confused.

"You're good at revenge, right?" Nina asked whispering.

"You could say so" the voice said.

"Will you help me?" Nina asked.

"Sure. What kind of revenge" the voice asked.

"Meet me in the woods at midnight. I'll tell you there" Nina said hanging up the phone.

"Meet who in the woods?" Amber asked walking in the room.

_**Nina's POV**_

"Oh... Um... Fabian" I said hoping it would be a good excuse.

"Are you going to apologize?" Amber asked

"Apologize about what? He's the idiot who thinks I'm cheating on him!" I exclaimed walking towards the door.

"So you don't care that Fabian and Joy are in his room alone?" Amber said following me.

"They're where?" I said turning around.

"Fabian's room alone, together, only two of them." Amber said with a straight face.

Without responding I ran out of the room and ran down the stairs. When I got to Fabian's room the door was locked. I went to the opposite side of the hall and sat down. So help me god, when he comes out he will get it.

**This chapter was an epic fail. Sorry. I hope you have a great New Year's!**


	4. Can I talk to you?

**I'm currently freaking out because season 3 is on tonight. If I still lived in Britain I would hunt the cast down. I don't own House Of Anubis.**

******_Jerome's POV_**

As I walked to mine and Alfie's room, I saw Nina sitting on the floor. I quietly stood there questioning why she was outside of Fabian's door.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Are YOU ok?" she shot back

"Well considering you looked pissed off and sitting outside of his door, I didn't know what to expect!" I said with a chuckle.

Giving me a death glare she said, "Will you please find out what's going on in there?"

"Well considering it's time for supper... I suppose" I replied

"Thank you so much!" she said jumping up and hugging me, then walking away.

Casually I knocked on Fabian's door. The door knob rattled to reveal Fabian.

"Supper time!" I exclaimed.

"Be there in a second" Fabian said closing the door.

Well. I'm going to eat.

_**Patricia's POV**_

Joy walks in and sits next to Alfie.

"Has anyone seen Fabian?" Trudy asks.

"I went to get him" Jerome said, looking at Nina.

"Jerome? Can I speak to you?" Joy asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead" he replied.

"Outside" she said with a glare

"Whatever" he said walking out with Joy.

"Woah. Joy trusting Jerome" I said laughing.

Then Fabian walked in.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"S-Studying for a test" he stuttered.

"We don't have any upcoming tests" Mara said.

"So what 'test'?" Alfie said using quotes.

"A test of my own" Fabian shot back.

"What kind of test?" Nina asked.

"One that doesn't require your knowing of" he growled

After seeing Fabian like that, I'm kind of believing Nina and Eddie. But, I wonder what's wrong with Fabian.


End file.
